Marriage
by libowie
Summary: [Wait, Toph stop, don’t go in there!”  “Too late, Baldy” Toph responded, crawling her way into the tunnel.] Ah, young love. VERY, very young love.
1. You Could Be Happy

_**Note:**__ Okay, this is a modern day one-shot, Aang is five, Toph is five, Katara is seven, Sokka is eight, and Zuko is nine. Hope you like it, it's based off my friend and her family, and a memory of a while back when my best friend (a little boy 2 years younger than me…freaky, huh?) and I decided to get married. At the time he was five and I was seven…so, yeah. If you have any questions ask, and please review._

_If you enjoy this and want me to make more, please send me a review saying so, and I will write more of the tiny gang's adventures._

**Marriage**

The sun was just making its way into the sky when Gyatso heard the soft padding of Aang's footsteps pass his room. The door was creaked open and a small face appeared, round and beaming, shouting "Wake-up, wake-up", though his voice was barley above a whisper because he had just gotten up himself.

Gyatso sat up and nodded his head, smiling. "I'm up, Aang. Go downstairs and get out your cereal, and I'll be down in a minute to pour the milk"

It was Sunday, and that meant couples got in free to the old theater, so Gyatso was usually stuck babysitting. Not that he minded it, in fact he loved the company, but his favorite were the sweet siblings from across the street, Katara and Sokka. They were Aang's favorite, too, seeing as how he begged for them to come over every Sunday.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed by the time Gyatso had pulled on his robe (although he had left his job preaching at the church to move to the suburbs with Aang a few years ago, he still found pants restricting) and made his way downstairs. He passed through the living room and entered the kitchen, not surprised to find that five-year old Aang, despite orders, had impatiently poured his own milk into the overflowing bowl of cheerios.

Gyatso pulled a tattered rag from a nearby drawer and turned it over in his hands, searching for a spot that was not already splattered or stained from previous Aang-spills-something experiences. He mopped up the milk before patting Aang on the head and retreating to the living room to watch a much anticipated Dr. Phil marathon, leaving Aang to finish his cereal in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Unca, Unca-Unca-Unca Gyatso…"

Seeing his uncle focused in the direction of the T.V., Aang walked over and, in an attempt to get Gyatso's attention, proceeded to do a strange little jig while blocking the screen.

'_Aang must have gotten into the sugar again…'_ Gyatso thought absently as the five-year-old wagged the spoon assertively.

"Unca, it's time, huh- isn't it?"

"Un-cle, Aang. I'm Uncle Gyatso"

Aang just pouted and popped the spoon into his mouth.

"Alright, Aang, give me the spoon and go upstairs to change into your day clothes, and Sokka and Katara will be here soon, okay?"

There was a vigorous nod from the boy, and he practically threw the spoon at the couch as he scampered toward the stairs. Footsteps accompanied delighted chants of _"Sokka and Katara Sokka and Kataraaaa" _until a small thump was heard, and silence rang through the home.

Gyatso turned toward the stairway and smiled. "Careful of that last step, it's lose"

A grunt was heard as Aang picked himself up and raced down the hall with a quick _"yeah I know" _ringing after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A ding-dong at the door sent Aang bolting through the archway and passed Gyatso's relaxed form seated on the couch, watching his fourth episode of Dr. Phil. It was right in front of the door Aang stood fidgeting, a huge grin spread across his face.

"They're here!"

Gyatso stood and walked over, craning his neck at a very odd angle so that his eyes stayed on the T.V. screen a few moments longer. Commercial break started and, seizing the opportunity, Gyatso opened the door and smiled, his mustache lifting and curling about.

"Ah, Gyatso, we have our little ones here for drop-off." Hakoda said, clapping him on the back a little harder than necessary.

"Thank you so much for doing this, we really appreciate it. We should get back from the cinema by four, but we might stop for dinner, so we should pick them up at five-thirty at the latest." Hakoda's wife smiled and leaned down to her children, whispering something about staying on their best behavior, before ushering them in the house.

Goodbyes were said and waves were exchanged as the couple walked down the driveway and got into the car, but the children seemed more that ready to be away from the watchful eye of their parents.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight hug. He offered Sokka a smile that the older boy gladly returned, but Aang was smarter than to expect a hug from him.

Gyatso then announced it was lunchtime ("Boy, you kids must be starving. Let's hurry up and make some sandwiches before the commercials end. Let's see, Aang and Katara want peanut butter and jelly with the crusts cut off, and yes, Sokka, I know, I'll make yours with all the lunch meat I can find. ") and the four made their way into the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka, Katara, and Aang ate their sandwiches on the coffee table in the play room. It was connected to the kitchen, had a sliding door that led to the backyard, and was topped of with a long leather couch and a huge television. It came as no surprise it was Sokka's favorite room in the house, so most of their time was spent there.

At the moment Sokka was the only one watching the T.V., having downed two baloney sandwiches and working on his third while Aang and Katara giggled about something next to him. _Spongebob Squarepants_ had just ended, and was followed by a commercial for _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ up next, but Sokka quickly grabbed the remote and switched the T.V. off, mumbling something about how weird that _Avatar_ show was.

There was a long silence after Katara and Aang's giggles and whispers died down, and the only thing heard was the munching of sandwiches, and Gyatso's voice off in the distance ("You rock, Dr. Phil!").

Finally Katara set her sandwich down and looked at her friend. "Hey Aang?" she said, as Sokka wiped a smudge of peanut butter from her cheek.

"Yeah?" he mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Wanna get married?"

Aang gulped really loud, Sokka suspected it wasn't because of the food.

"What?"

"Let's get married" Katara declared, grinning at Aang and patting Sokka's back as he choked a little on his milk.

Aang looked from Katara to her brother, who at the moment was laughing into his baloney.

"Um, right now?"

Katara nodded, and Aang smiled back at her. "Okay, Katara. Let's get married."

Just then the doorbell rang and, figuring a certain Uncle was too wrapped up in his talk show, Sokka got up to answer it.

Sokka opened the door to reveal a crinkly old woman with large hair and far too much make-up.

"Uh…Gyatso, it's for you."

Gyatso slowly made his way to the door, and took the appearance of the strange-looking woman in a stride.

"Well, Nanny Margaret, it's…erm, lovely to see you. What brings you here?"

The Nanny grunted. "The child's parents are out shopping again. I figure it's a great time for me to head down to that new bar downtown, mind watching her?" Before Gyatso could even respond she slipped him a twenty and tugged the child out from behind her. The little girl was shoved inside, and Nanny Margaret mentioned something about "keeping it between you and me" and then left.

It took Sokka half a minute and a double-take before realized who this little girl in the frilly dress and pink hair ribbons was. "Toph?!"

"My Nanny left me, didn't she?"

"Uh, yeah" Sokka responded, grabbing the blind girl's hand and leading her into the playroom. "But on the bright side, you're just in time for the wedding…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"MEEEOWWW!"

Zuko dropped the lighter he had been playing with and stared in horror. Snapping out of his trance he searched frantically for some sort of liquid to calm the flames, but Zuko realized it was too late; he had set Azula's cat on fire.

How many times would he have to be told not to snoop in his dad's room? If he hadn't ventured in he would've never found the lighter, and Fluffy would still be taking her nap. As he looked around the room Zuko saw a long-necked bottle full of clear juice, uncorked it, and poured it on the cat.

Bad idea. The flames leapt higher (oh yeah, didn't they learn that in school… liquor makes fires worse…) and the feline screeched so loud he was sure the whole block had heard it. Then came his dad's booming voice ("What was that noise? Did it come from my room?") soon followed by Azula's whiney call ("Fluffy?!").

The minute he heard boots stomping up the staircase Zuko panicked further, slid open the window and plunged through without a second thought. He landed on the sloping rooftop and, knocking loose a few random tiles as he went, skidded down, the whole time wondering exactly _why_ his father's room had to be on the second story.

He would've made it, too, landing skillfully on the stacked cushions of the patio furniture, if he hadn't gotten his foot caught on the gutter, throwing him off-balance and sending him crashing through the giant umbrella instead.

The boy groaned and picked himself up off the wooden picnic table he had landed on, to see the sunlight pouring in through the Zuko-shaped hole in the green umbrella.

"_As if I hadn't done enough damage already…."_

His aching back was suddenly the least of his worries when Zuko heard his father entering the room.

"Holy hell, is that cat on fire? And why is my vodka empty?! ZUKO!!!"

Without even glancing behind him Zuko took off running toward the fence, if he remembered correctly one of the boards was loose, and he could squeeze through and hide for a while in the neighbor's backyard for a while.

You know, just until his dad –and the cat- cooled off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Sugar Queen" –Katara winced at the nickname- "Sokka tells me you and the little bald guy are getting married." Toph took a seat in the grassy backyard despite her formal attire, smiled her I-know-everything smile, and proved she had developed her obnoxious personality at a very young age.

Katara smiled widely and nodded, then turned over to where Aang sat in the vegetable garden, digging for worms. "We sure are…" she cupped her small hands on either side of her mouth so Aang could hear her, "Isn't that right, Aang!"

"Yeah, uh-huh" Aang mumbled absently as his fingers wrapped around a fat earthworm that he sneakily dropped into the open bag of Sokka's favorite gummy candies.

Toph smirked at Katara (though her sightless eyes were trained on a bush across the yard) as she began to fiddle with the pink ribbons that adorned her hair. "I always knew this day would come" the young girl announced as she wrestled the first ribbon from her matted pigtails.

Katara dropped the twig she had been drawing in the dirt with and started helping the blind girl with her hair. "Toph, you met us last Thursday."

Toph just laughed loudly and chucked a ribbon across the yard. "Yes, but even during those two hours I played with you at the park, you made it pretty obvious."

Sokka came back over to the group, fiddling with the zipper to his jeans. He finally pulled it up, smiling triumphantly, before noticing Aang and Katara's strange looks.

"Oh, um, I had a lot of milk at lunch, and I didn't want to go inside and disturb Gyatso and the Phil Marathon…." Sokka glanced warily at his friends, and then pointed around the corner of the house he had walked out from moments before. "Just…don't go over there, okay?"

Toph started to laugh while Katara scrunched her nose in disgust and busied herself in Toph's hair. Sokka didn't need to ask twice.

The older boy sat next to Aang and picked up his bag of lifesaver gummies. Digging his hand in the bag Sokka started talking about something, though no one was listening. Aang, Katara, and Toph were all focusing instead on a strange rustling noise coming from a large bush across the yard.

Sokka turned his attention to the bush as well; not noticing when he picked up the worm Aang had planted in his candy and raised it to his mouth.

Zuko had managed to slip through the loose board in the fence, but he now found himself stuck in a jungle of bushes. As he made his way to crawl through, a large twig snagged the back pocket of his kaki pants and ripped the entire pocket right off.

As if his day couldn't get _any _worse.

Finally Zuko saw a light at the end of the large bushy tunnel, and made his way to it. After a bit of pushing, he rolled out into the open yard, and suddenly wished he stayed at home to face his father.

The four children in the backyard with him (he hadn't counted on the neighbors _being _in their backyard) were all reacting to his appearance differently. The small girl off to the side (he could tell she was blind by the vacant filmy look in her eyes) looked annoyed, while the older girl grooming her (Zuko noted the two looked similar to the pictures of monkeys picking bugs off each other he had seen in National Geographic) jumped around screaming things like "The bush birthed a child!".

There were also two boys in the yard. The smallest one flashed him a smile before walking over to the screaming girl and attempting to calm her down. The older boy (he almost looked familiar) was…eating a worm?

"Zuko?! What are you doing h- AUGH! IS THIS A WORM?!"

Zuko looked over at worm boy (_so_ familiar), who was currently throwing up some stuff that looked like worm parts, milk, and a whole lot of bologna.

"How do you know my name?"

The boy made a strange noise deep in his throat, and looked downright insulted. He fluffed his tiny ponytail before addressing Zuko. "How can you not remember me? I played one-on-one basketball with you!"

_That's_ where Zuko had seen the boy before. It was Sokka, the child who had challenged him on the playground. Zuko smirked at him "Ah, yes, you're the eight-year-old who wouldn't stop crying when I beat you."

Sokka looked petrified. "I-I…."

Aang turned to Sokka, a mixture of surprise and amusement on his face. "He beat you, and you _cried_?"

Toph smiled promptly. "_And_ he ate worm."

Katara giggled and Zuko outright laughed, but after the laughter wore off a silence followed.

No one could really explain it, but they could feel it. A very powerful feeling came when they all stood there together, Zuko on one half of the yard, the remaining three on the other.

Aang finally broke the silence with his grin, and walked over to where Zuko stood. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you can stay if you want."

"Um…" Zuko wasn't used to being treated so kindly, but there was no way he was going back home for a while. "Okay" he said, walking over toward the other kids "Thanks…"

Right as Zuko began to think he could actually like these kids (except, possibly, for worm boy) he had to go and turn around, and reveal his missing pocket.

Of all the days to wear his rocket ship underwear…

Everyone laughed at him (even the _blind_ one!), but after a bit the screaming girl (who had since ceased her screaming) hushed them, and in an attempt to make Zuko feel better, told them of how Sokka had a pair exactly like those.

Well, at least they weren't laughing at him anymore.

Trying to change the subject, Sokka gestured to Katara and Aang and asked "So Zuko, you staying for their wedding?"

"Wedding?" Those children couldn't have been older than seven! But, Zuko was still in hiding from his father, and he didn't want to take any chances of offending these people and getting kicked out of their backyard. "Yes, of course I'm staying! I err..." he gulped and his face twisted with the effort "I _love_ um, weddings."

"Good" Katara said, clapping her hands together. "Alright, Toph" she continued, looking at the younger girl, who had successfully covered herself in dirt and messed up her once fanciful hair, "You can be my Maid of Honor!"

Toph screeched (_'Just like the cat'_ Zuko thought) out of disgust, and flailed her arms, staring at the direction Katara's voice had come from. "What?! No way am I going to be your maid!"

Katara giggled a little and said "No, Toph, the Maid of Honor is like, well, she's basically the Bride's best friend."

Aang's mouth fell open as Katara said this, and he dropped the worm he was about to stick down Sokka's shirt. His eyes welled up with tears as he stared at Katara "But, I thought _I_ was your best friend!"

"Oh, Aang, you are, but you can't be the Maid of Honor, you're the Groom" Katara said, touching him tenderly on the arm.

"Groom?" Aang asked, tilting his head to the side out of confusion.

Zuko stepped up, feeling confident in his answer to Aang's question. "You know, groom, as in, what the monkeys are doing when they pick the bugs out of their fur. Kind of like when she (he pointed to Katara) was picking around in the other girl's hair."

Toph made another catlike screech of disgust, before stomping over to where she heard Zuko's voice, and screaming "I am not a monkey!" She made to back this up with a hard thump to his back, but due to her shortness and lack of sight, she ended up slapping him right on his little nine-year-old butt.

Zuko jumped away from the tiny girl, his hands flying down to cover his booty, trying to protect himself from any more of Toph's, um… surprise attacks. He then turned, wide-eyes, to the rest of the group.

"Oh, um" Katara said, trying to hold back laughter "It's not what it looks like- she, uh-"

Sokka, who had been quiet until now decided to speak up. "She's blind"

Zuko seemed to accept this answer, though he had retreated to the other side of the middle of the garden, a safe distance from Toph.

Shaking off everything that had just happened, Katara turned back to Toph and explained that she just _had_ to be the Maid of Honor, because the wedding she and Sokka went to last year had one, and that was the best wedding _ever_!

Toph just huffed and refused to play such a degrading, _girly_ part (she missed the strange look Zuko shot her that seemed to ask _'You hate girly, and you're wearing that dress?'_) She insisted on playing a better part, something important.

Sokka tapped his chin thoughtfully, and spoke aloud some of his thoughts. "Well, I guess the most important part is the dude who stands in front of the couple (even though they were getting married, Katara still blushed when Sokka referred to her and Aang as a couple) and reads out the vows for the Bride and Groom to repeat, but you couldn't do th-"

"I'll do it!" Toph announced triumphantly. She scurried over to the patio where she remembered stepping on a book on her way out earlier that afternoon. She picked the book up and opened it.

"Toph, you can't do that job, you're kind of, you know, blind." Sokka fidgeted; obviously sorry he had brought it up.

"I can read this just fine!" she shouted defensively.

Zuko began to laugh, and Sokka slapped a palm to his forehead. Aang, taking pity on Toph, walked over to where she stood, "Um, Toph, you're kind of holding it…" He took the book from her hands, and flipped it before handing it back to her "Upside down" he whispered, as if there was one other person who hadn't already noticed it.

"Well then," Toph started, kicking Aang into place by a sharp jab in the thigh (considering Toph's bad aim, Aang fleetingly wondered if she had been trying to hit him in a much more…tender spot).

Katara grabbed a bunch of grass and a few dandelions that Aang had given to her earlier that day, and explained to Sokka he would walk her down the….patio, but he would also be doubling as the Best Man.

At this Toph smirked and obnoxiously informed Zuko what part that left him. "Well, Rocket Pants, looks like you're gonna be the _Maid._"

"Of Honor" Katara supplied helpfully; as she pushed the boys out onto the patio and motioned for them to start walking. **(A/N: Zuko finally regains his honor! XD)**

There was just one problem; they were doing it _all _wrong! Zuko was shuffling and looking down, and both boys were totally out of sync with the music Katara was humming. Soon she couldn't take it anymore, and interrupted everything to march over and show them the _right_ way to do it.

A few minutes later Sokka and Zuko were walking down the patio, arms linked, and mirroring each other's steps as they walked in tune with the music. Before they reached the end, Zuko leaned over to Sokka and whispered "If you ever tell anyone about this, then the whole school learns about the worm thing."

Sokka smiled nervously as he dropped Zuko off to the right of where Katara was to stand, and rushed back to get Katara before she threw a hissy fit. Sokka's "You gotta deal" was carried to Zuko on the wind.

Sokka quickly marched Katara down the patio, and dropped her off by Aang, before taking his place next to the boy.

"Hey," He nudged Aang, whispering "That's my sister".

As a warning or a gesture of pride, Aang would never know.

"Alrighty" Toph began, trying to make her voice as low and manly as a five-year-old-girl could "Do you guys…you know, wanna get married and stuff?"

"I do"

"I do"

"Mmm-kay then," Toph continued, pretending to look over the book, before shutting it rather loudly. "I guess it's time for the rings"

Aang brightened and reached a hand into his pocket, then pulled it out again to reveal two small, ring-shaped lifesaver gummy candies.

Aang smiled proudly as he held them. "I took them from Sokka's candy before I stuck the worm in there.

"Hey, you stole my cand- WAIT! _YOU_ PUT THE WORM IN THE BAG!" Aang could see the vein popping on Sokka's forehead. "Katara! Your little _hubby_ over here made me eat worm! I think you should reconsider your-"

"Shush Sokka!" Katara scolded, before turning back to Aang "Sorta busy right now, I'm getting maaaried" she cooed, stretching out the last word and flicking her hand out in front of her with a girlish charm that made Aang grin stupidly.

"I got you the blue one, cause blue's your favorite" Aang bragged, as he slid the stretchy gummy on her finger.

"You're sooo sweet!" Katara praised as she stuck the yellow one on his finger.

"Yes, yes, we're all so very sweet" Toph said, wagging the book in the air. "Well, that pretty much is all… Twinkle Toes, you may kiss the Sugar Queen."

A bit of an awkward silence followed, that everyone seemed to notice except Toph. Neither Aang or Katara knew exactly what to do here; it was obviously a part they hadn't exactly thought about.

Sokka's words still ringing in his ears, Aang leaned over, a blush covering him right down to his neck, and pressed his lips to her cheek.

He pulled away and looked to the side, smiling sheepishly, and still a deep shade of red. Katara noticed Sokka seemed okay with a peck on the cheek, and Toph (although she couldn't see the kiss) seemed quite satisfied, and she could detect the smallest of smiles of Zuko's face. So, everyone was happy… but…

Without really thinking at all, Katara grabbed Aang's arm and jerked him toward her. With this sudden movement Aang's head snapped up, and Katara quickly placed her lips on his for half a second, and then moved her head back to look at Aang, before she pulled him into a tight hug.

Over Aang's shoulder she could see her brother, mouth hanging open in shock, and she was vaguely aware of Toph's laughter somewhere behind her, but she was sharply aware of the beat of Aang's heart. She tugged him a little closer and smiled as she carelessly threw the bouquet…which happened to land _right_ in Zuko's hands.

Zuko looked down at the flowers he held in his hands, startled, and remembered that he had read somewhere that catching the bouquet meant you were next to get married. He looked over to his left and saw that one of the flowers had landed in Toph's hair…

Zuko screeched like the cat and dropped the flowers like they were on fire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sixteen years later, at Aang and Katara's wedding, things were different.

Sure, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko were all V.I.P.'s, but this time they had a real priest read real vows from the real bible instead of a five-year-old's picture book, and Toph was coaxed into being the Maid of Honor (though the position was offered to Zuko, first).

Sokka was still the best man, but this time as he walked toward the alter Toph was on his arm, not Zuko, and the night was absolutely worm-free. This time Aang could hear Sokka cry as he watched his father walk Katara down the aisle (no longer a concrete patio) and Aang almost cried himself when Sokka told him, "Hey, that woman is my sister", and he could tell his friend was filled with nothing but pride.

When they got married Aang wore a tuxedo instead of his red dinosaur shirt, and Katara was dressed in a lovely gown instead of those pink and green overalls, but Aang thought she looked beautiful either way. The rings were made out of silver and gold instead of candy, and Katara's bouquet was full of lilies instead of grass, and when told he could kiss the bride, Aang made no hesitation to pull her to him.

And in the front row of the benches, two seats were empty. They were reserved for the spirits of Katara's mother, and a certain Un-cle Gyatso, who was now residing in heaven where Dr. Phil was on non-stop, but Aang was sure he would float on down during commercial breaks to watch the wedding, with a blessing for Aang and Katara, and three bologna sandwiches for Sokka.

And sometime during the reception the five friends will get together and remember the sunny day spent in Aang's backyard, and pretend they've moved on from silly memories like that.

But Aang always had a sense of humor, which is why they had pre-ordered Zuko's dessert: A Baked Alaska set on Fire and in the shape of a certain cat, and a glass of vodka to wash it down.

And even though so many things changed, others did not. Toph still used the nicknames Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen, Snoozles, and Rocket Pants. Sokka still ate too much, and carried bags of candy around with him to snack on; although after a certain _incident_ involving a worm, he lost his taste for lifesaver gummies.

And Zuko was still always in the wrong place at the wrong time; walking through a crowd of women of his way to the bathroom he managed to get knocked on the head by the bouquet, sending him to the floor where his much-too-tightly-tailored pants split wide open, right at the pocket's seam.


	2. Everything I Own Smells of You

_**Note:**__ Alright, Katara is 5 in this one, Aang is 3, and Sokka is 6. Please read the Author's note at the bottom, too!_

**Tomboy**

Sokka always thought of Katara as a tomboy.

She was his tag-along little sister, following him around wherever he went. Mom always commented on how lucky she was that they were only a year different in age, because the worst year of their family's life by far had to have been when Sokka started school.

Sokka went to kindergarten; Katara stayed at home.

She was so little at the time, only four years old, and she had no idea why her brother had to leave each day without her, why did she have to stay at home?

"She would get an old cushion off the couch and set it by the window, then she would sit there and stare out at the street until you came home" his mother would recall, years later, when the cancer finally got the best of her and she lie dying, "It was the saddest little thing, to see her like that. Why, she even refused to eat. We'd have to set her lunch on the window sill while she waited for you."

Well, that had been the worst year of their family's life _before_ Mom was diagnosed with cancer, anyway.

Sokka had rejoiced when Katara started school the following year; she would finally get some friends of her own instead of bugging him all the time! He even held her hand like she asked as he walked up toward the school, dressed as the proud first grader he was.

"This is the kindergarten building." Sokka told her as he pulled her over to a small brownish place. He told her to stand in line with all the other kids, but she had started to cry; insisting she needed to go with _him_ to _his_ class and be in _his_ building.

Just as Sokka was about to loose his cool (he had never been very good with crying girls) the smallest boy in the schoolyard came over (Sokka knows now this boy has the biggest heart) and asked why Katara was crying.

After a few minutes of Katara's soggy explanation the little boy nodded his head in sympathy and said he was new to the neighborhood and he knew how she felt.

And that was it.

With a _"Hi, my name is Aang. Don't worry; I'll take care of you."_ Sokka slipped his hand out of Katara's, and watched her grab the hand of this stranger, and as they walked off together toward their classroom he felt a tiny twinge of sadness that he was letting her go.

But the sadness was drowned out by the overwhelming pride that he had finally found Katara a friend her own age… everything was going to change.

And Sokka was right. Everything _did_ change, but not how he imagined it would.

Nothing could prepare him for that afternoon, as he once again took Katara's hand in his own and the two walked home together. He noticed Katara wouldn't ask him about his day, or keep patiently quiet as he said something. In fact, all she wanted to talk about was her new 'best friend' Aang.

Sokka never knew she could talk so much.

And then a little piece of information slipped out, and Sokka found out Aang was only three years old.

At first Sokka was disappointed, but then he accepted the fact that age didn't matter to his baby sister (she _had _always hung out with the big boys) and he didn't think she'd ever find someone her age, but hey, maybe it's fate. (Sokka curses fate later on when he realizes that the only two members in their miss-matched group of friends are the same age, but that is a story for another day.)

One thing in particular stuck out to Sokka; the fact that Katara had called Aang her 'best friend'.

"Hey, kiddo" He addressed her, not sure how he should pose the question. "You said that Aang is your best friend, does that mean I'm not your best friend anymore?"

"Nope, not anymore."

Sokka was just a little ruffled by how quickly she answered, and by the wide grin stretched across her face.

"Well, okay then."

But some things didn't change, even after the altering addition of Aang to their lives. Although Katara didn't shadow Sokka as much anymore, sometimes she and Aang would get together and follow him around (Sokka learned quickly that two shadows are much more annoying than one). Even so, school taught Katara to become more independent, and she started doing things on her own.

But still, these things were tomboyish.

One of Katara's favorite activities to do without Sokka was to romp around in the rain. If Aang could escape Gyatso's attention for an afternoon he would join her, but more often than not she was on her own.

And even though this was seemingly the only time Katara willingly gave Sokka to himself, he would often follow her, just to make sure she was safe.

What Katara would do on these treks through the neighborhood differed; sometimes she would play in the fresh mud, or search for worms in the puddles and bring them back to their safe homes in the earth, but there was one particular day that stuck out in Sokka's mind.

It was the day she had grabbed her bike and peddled on the sidewalk and in the street, riding the familiar route that took her by Aang's house; just in case he wanted to play.

But that particular day Aang had been busy with one thing or another, and so Katara kept right on peddling down the street, Sokka following stealthily behind on foot. She was riding in the street when she suddenly turned and flew up the curb and onto the sidewalk; safely landing still on the bike.

And that's when Katara did something Sokka never thought he would see his little sister do. She got off her bike and walked a few feet over to some large tree braches sticking out from someone's backyard. These branches hung down to Katara's level, and the twigs and leaves were splayed with the tiniest, loveliest little blue flowers. They drooped heavily in the rain, and Katara began to play in them, sticking them in her hair and smelling them, overturning their petals so the small droplets of dew and rain spilled out.

It was only for a moment; then Katara headed over to a nearby mud puddle to splashed around in it, many of the flowers still stuck to her hair and clothing, but Sokka didn't notice. He was too busy replaying what Katara had just done, for in that moment Sokka realized something.

His sister wasn't like him; she was a _girl_. And one day, she would have a boyfriend and get married and live the kind of life a girl lives. One day soon other boys would notice this too (thinking of Aang, maybe that day was sooner than Sokka imagined), and begin to have crushes on her, and she would rather hang out with them than her older brother.

And as he watched his sister play in the mud, Sokka promises himself he will always protect Katara, no matter what, and no boy he deemed "unworthy" was ever going to get close to her.

Because she was a girl, and he was her brother, and that's what brother's do.

And after this decision was made, Sokka realized he couldn't protect Katara at school, so he did the only thing a rational person would do.

He called upon Aang.

"Sokka! Hi! What is it?"

Ah, Aang. He was so oblivious.

"Alright Aang, sit down, I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Whatever you say, Sokka."

"Let's talk about Katara for a minute."

"Yeah, okay. Hey, where is she Sokka, huh?"

"Look, forget where she is, I need to talk to you about school!"

"School? I thought we were talking about Katara?"

"Urrg! We _are_, we're talking about Katara _and _school, got it?"

"Yeah okay, Sokka."

"And stop saying my name after every sentence! Okay, Katara is… well, she's like a delicate flower… and most boys don't like flowers, right?"

"Actually, I kind of like flowers. Ooo, and so does Unca Gyatso, I think."

"Aang, you don't count, alright? So, back on subject, if you let another boy get near Katara at school, they might crush her, 'cause a lot of boys kill flowers."

"But-"

"You don't want Katara to die, do you?"

"No, no no no! But Sokka-"

"Fine, I'll just have to tell Katara that you won't protect her because you want her to die."

"NO! Don't say that! I'll do it, don't worry I'll protect her!"

"Good boy."

The next day Aang was sent home early for punching a boy in the nose when he asked to borrow Katara's crayon.

Sokka didn't ask Aang for anymore favors after that, but Aang did earn his respect. He didn't seem to mind so much when Aang followed him around anymore, and the two started to become actual friends.

Soon Aang, Katara, and Sokka did everything together, whether it be catching fish down at the bayou, or going to the beach, or playing baseball, or even romping around in the rain.

And that's how they became known as "The Aang Gang" by parents and friends and neighbors, a playful poke at their unusual friendship.

Sometimes on afternoons when they would come home covered in bug bites and mud from an eventful day in the rain, Sokka would remember his promise to himself and his sister as he picked the dead flowers out of her hair.

But he was safe for now; because liking boys was far from Katara's mind (she still thought she _was_ one), and as long as she was a tomboy he wouldn't have to worry.

And his days were worry-free, because Sokka had never seen anyone more tomboyish than his sister.

Until, that is, he met Toph.

_**Note:**__ Yay for moments from my childhood! This story reminds me soooo much of a rainy day (I wrote it during one)_

_So now we know how Aang and Sokka and Katara meet, and we already learned how Zuko met the group, so up next is Toph!_

_This was kind of a flashback, so it happened before Aang and Katara got married. I'll be hopping along different moments of their life, so be sure to read the beginning author's note so you know what their ages are._

_This just went through what Katara was like as a child, and how Sokka suddenly decided to become overprotective. It also introduces you to Aang, and how he's willing to go to the ends of the earth (or at least to punch a kid in the nose) to make Katara and Sokka happy._

_Thanks so much for reading, there will be more to come!_


	3. Madness in my Head

_**Note: Ages:**__ Aang- 5, Toph- 5, Katara- 7, Sokka-8, Nanny Margaret- last time I asked I was slapped._

The sun was out and beating down on the plastic play-structure Katara sat on. Normally she, Aang, and Sokka would be rushing around in the nearby grass, chasing each other up slides, or at least joking around (like making faces at Sokka, or slipping worms into his candy) but today the sun had zapped everyone of their energy.

Katara sat atop a red tunnel, having climbed up when they first arrived and not having the guts to say she couldn't get back down. Aang was currently resting inside the tunnel, hiding his fair skin from the unforgiving rays of sunlight, and Sokka was sprawled out next to them rolling himself in the sandbox (much like a pig and mud, Katara thought absently).

Truth be told, the three of them had escaped to the park in hopes of adventure. Their summer days had been drawn out long and boring, and searching for a little excitement the trio decided they should go to the park.

Alone.

Well, not exactly alone. They had each other, after all, and Sokka _was _already eight years old. Katara and Sokka said they were going to Aang's house, while Aang told Gyatso he was off to the sibling's.

They met up on the sidewalk, and then dashed off toward the park.

Now, their parents didn't necessarily mind it when the group ran around the neighborhood, it was safe enough, and everyone was friendly. Why, if they wanted to go to the park down the street all they had to do was ask, and they would be gladly let out by themselves.

And they knew this all too well, which is why that hot summer's day Aang, Katara, and Sokka did something no child had ever done before. They crossed the big street, and snuck into the rich neighborhood's park.

And oh joy, what excitement that turned out to be.

Katara could feel her shirt sticking to her, and she uncomfortably shifted on the tunnel. Wanting nothing more than a distraction, she eagerly gave Sokka her undivided attention when he called her name.

"Kataraaaa" he whined, turning himself over a few times in the sand.

"Yes, Sokka?" she asked, desperately hoping one of his brilliant plans had gripped him.

"It's hoooot."

Katara's face fell and she glared angrily at her brother. "Yeah, Sokka. How about that?"

Another moment of lazy silence educed before Katara tapped a couple times on the tunnel, rousing Aang from his work.

"Hey Aang, you okay? You haven't said anything for a while."

"Urm… I'm fine, Katara, why would you ask? I mean, I'm not doing anything wrong, if that's what you're thinking."

"No… that wasn't what I was thinking." She replied carefully, then she swung her head down over the edge of the tunnel so she could peer in the entrance. "But since you're acting so weird, maybe I should reconsider!" she yelled, grabbing his leg and tugging playfully.

Aang, who was obviously not expecting Katara's head to appear, let alone her grab him, let out a girlish scream before kicking on impulse. His foot collided with her forehead, knocking her off balance and sending her sliding off the tunnel and toppling onto the stretched out Sokka, who had been lounging underneath it moments before.

"Ooof!" Sokka exclaimed as Katara landed on his stomach, then he rudely shoved her off and made a few more strange noises while trying to get the breath to re-enter his body.

"Oh my gosh!" Aang yelled as he scrambled out of the tunnel and rushed over to the pair. "Katara, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Sokka, who was finally recovering from the recent incident, sat up only to be knocked back down by Aang as he rushed to Katara's aid.

"Why you little…" Sokka mumbled under his breath as he climbed to his feet. Brushing the sand of hit butt and shirt he looked over to where Aang was tenderly helping Katara to her feet.

"It's okay, guys. I'm fine. Yeah, don't worry about me." Sokka was already angered by the lack of attention the other two were giving him, so he started making his way to the empty red tunnel.

Aang spun around to see Sokka headed toward the tunnel, and gave a surprised shout as he dropped Katara's hands and she tumbled to the ground. "WAIT, SOKKA DON'T GO IN THERE!"

Sokka half-turned his head to mutter something smart like 'It's not like you'll even notice I left", but was abruptly cut off when Aang sprinted for him and jumped on his back.

Man, was this kid strong!

"Acck- Aang what are you –wheeze- _doing_?!"

Katara watched from her spot in the sand, to stunned to say anything. She was watching her best friend, sweet little Aang, proceed to wrap his arms around Sokka's neck and try to bring him down. She didn't know whether to scream or laugh.

Sokka staggered to keep standing as Aang cut off his air. His arms alternated from trying to pry this five-year-old off of him to groping for something –anything- to steady him.

"Let go of me you crazy little bald _–gah- Aang you're choking me!_"

"Oh, sorry!" Aang apologized, letting go of Sokka's neck, but grabbing hard onto the top of the older boy's head when Sokka tried ripping him off.

"AHH! WATCH THE HAIR!"

"SOKKA LOOK OUT!"

"I CAN'T, HE'S COVERING MY EYES!"

And a smack was heard as Sokka ran face first into the tunnel, then fell to the ground, Aang still attached to his back.

"Sokka get off, get off you'll squish him!" Katara screamed as ran over to the boys, rolling a disgruntled Sokka off Aang. "Oh, Aang, are you alright?"

Sokka looked at his sister, mouth hanging wide open. "ALRIGHT!? KATARA, HE TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. Aang was not trying to kill you. Besides, you should know better than to wrestle with him, you're a lot bigger!"

"WRESTLE?! Is that what you think we were doing? 'Cause if we were, then I want a re-match!" Sokka lunged angrily at Aang, and Katara grabbed Aang by the waist and tried to pull him away. Aang, who was sitting one moment and being dragged from his armpits by Katara the next, still wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

Sokka grabbed onto Aang's feet and began to pull, as Aang kicked crazily and Katara yanked on Aang's arms. There were grunts and screams all around as the siblings played tug-o-war with their less than amused friend. Everyone was so busied with the task at hand, they didn't notice when a small girl marched up to them.

"SHUT UP!"

The trio froze and looked toward the voice, a black-haired girl about Aang's age all done up from her ribbon-adorned bun right down to her freshly polished shoes. Suddenly Katara felt very plain in her power puff girl's shirt and blue skirt.

"If you three _dumbos_ keep yelling like this then a bunch on people are gonna come over to see what's going on, and if they do then they'll find me! And NO ONE is going to be finding me, got it?"

The group nodded, unaware that the child couldn't see. "You all aren't from around here, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Sokka asked, dropping Aang but giving him a stern _this isn't over_ look.

"Yup" The girl responded. "I'm Toph, by the way."

Aang giggled a little before saying "Toph is a funny name."

Sokka shot him a glare before muttering "Yeah, well you're bald"

"Sokka!"

He looked over at his sister, clearly annoyed. "What, so Aang is allowed to tease someone but I'm not!?"

"Aang wasn't teasing her, at least not on purpose."

"Well, when I said Aang was bald it was an accident. So there." Sokka's slimy tongue stuck out at Katara, causing Aang to step on his toe.

"Aang" Katara said evenly, "I love your baldness. It makes it a lot easier to see your face… and, um… the top of your head. And Toph," she continued, turning to their new acquaintance "I think you have a very pretty name, and it works well because you're a very pretty girl."

Sokka rolled his eyes and Aang stared up at Katara in wonder as she smiled sweetly.

Toph faked a smile at Katara before mimicking her voice. "_A very pretty girl_- Gosh, is she always this annoying?"

Katara's mouth fell open in shock and Sokka started laughing, before adding "Yeah, pretty much."

Apparently Katara being teased by this girl they just met was too much for peaceful Aang, because he shoved Sokka to the ground; the latter so stunned by the sudden change in his friend that he immediately stopped laughing on impact.

Then Aang rounded on Toph (having more than enough sense in his five-year old brain not to push a girl, no matter how mad he was). "Katara's not annoying! She's just being nice; you should try it some time!"

"Ooo, the kid's got guts. Standing up for your Sugar Queen, huh? Hope I didn't make 'ya too mad."

Sokka stood and grabbed Aang around the shoulders, pulling him back from doing something he would regret. "Aw, c'mon Aang, we were just joking. See, Katara's not mad."

With that the two boys turned to see a red-in-the-face Katara, hand clenched into fists in teeth gritted. "Not mad? NOT MAD!? WELL OF COURSE I'M-" Katara cut off, looking at the hopeful Aang, and she knew that if she didn't compose herself he would only get more upset. "… not mad. Heh, heh… see Aang, no reason to be angry. They were only having a little fun."

"Well, okay" Aang said; Sokka's grip around him loosening. He walked over to Katara and took her hand in his. "If you say so."

"It's alright. But thank you for standing up for me, that was really sweet." She replied, swaying slightly from side to side.

"Oh" Aang replied, face getting warm and hand getting clammy. "Y-yeah, no problem."

"Well, if you two are done, then why don't you butt-heads make yourselves useful and help me find a place to hide." Toph said, breaking up the moment and causing Aang and Katara to drop hands like they were burned.

"Why should we help you?" Sokka retorted, partly from curiosity and partly because he didn't like being called a butt-head.

"S'matter, are you too _lazy_ to help? Would you rather be at home having nap-nap time, Snoozels?"

"I- wait a second, did you just call me SNOOZELS?!"

"Remember, Sokka" Katara informed him, nodding to Aang who stood innocently next to her. "No reason to get angry."

"Besides" Toph said, smirking "You have to help me, I'm blind."

There was a moment of silence when everything started coming together; why her eyes looked funny, why she never looked at them when she spoke, why she was so _mean_. Katara could actually feel some sympathy for this girl bubbling up –the poor thing was blind. She knew this was a delicate situation, and opened her mouth to say something comforting, but Sokka beat her to it.

"Blind, huh? That must suck."

"Sokka!"

"Sheesh, Katara, would you stop nagging me all the time?!"

And Aang was off again. "Katara doesn't nag; she's only trying to help! She-"

"Thanks Aang" Katara cut him off sweetly "But I got this one. I DON'T NAG; I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP! AND MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO CORRECT YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DIDN'T GO OFF SAYING STUPID THIGS IN THE FIRST PLACE-"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT-UP?! Yeah, I'm blind, and yeah, it does suck when you're trying to find and good hiding spot 'cause you just ran away AND NO BODY WILL HELP YOU!"

"Fine" Sokka said, raising his hands up in defeat. "We'll help you." Sending a strange glace Katara's way he added, "Um, Katara… tell Aang he can come out now."

Katara looked behind her to find Aang crouched on his knees, staring at the floor with both hands over his ears. Kneeling down beside him she softly tapped his shoulder, and he looked up reluctantly. Moving one hand down from his ear Katara thought about saying something, but settled on giving him a weird stare.

And Aang looked up at her with those big grey eyes, wide and a little scared. "I don't like it when people yell."

"Oh, Aang" Katara whispered sorrowfully, and felt her heart melt at his words. Without saying anything else she pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned.

After a few moments Sokka turned to Toph. "They do that a lot. After a while you get used to it." She nodded.

"Really now" Toph stated louder than needed. "I'm feeling the love, but I'm also feeling like I need to find someplace to hide before Nanny Margaret comes looking for me."

"Who's Nanny Margaret?"

"Well, hopefully you won't have to find out."

"Hmm…" Sokka mused, looking around the playground. "I have just the place! But…"

"Nope" Toph said, walking over to where Sokka had last spoken and grabbing his arm. "The only butts allowed around here are you guys; now take me to the hiding spot."

"Okay" Sokka said, leading Toph closer and closer to the red tunnel, the entire time glancing warily at Aang. "You can hide in… in the _tunnel_."

With this Katara and Sokka both turned to look at Aang, who was very confused. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"No reason" Katara quickly responded, ignoring the voice in her head telling her had just _lied_ to _Aang_.

Sokka turned to help Toph in, and as soon as he had set her on the edge of the opening heads jerked at the sound of Aang's voice.

"Wait- the tunnel! NO, DON'T GO IN THERE!" he shrieked while dashing toward Sokka for the second time that day.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like yelling, remember? So don't- ooof!"

Sokka fell victim to Aang's tackle, and the two boys landed at Toph's feet.

"Wow, pretty fast on your feet there, huh Twinkle Toes?" But the boys were too preoccupied to pay Toph any attention.

"What is your deal, Aang?!"

"Wait, Toph- stop, don't go in there!!"

"Too late, Baldy" Toph responded, crawling her way into the tunnel. Aang scrambled off Sokka to try to stop her, but Sokka flipped him and pinned him to the ground. "Just where do you think you're going, huh?"

The boys continued their tussle, now joined by Katara. "Sokka, don't hurt him, Sokka, don't hurt him!"

"This tunnel must be made out of plastic, it's so smooth…" came Toph's muffled voice. "Wait a second…what's this?"

Aang immediately stopped struggling and his eyes turned wide as saucers. Katara and Sokka stopped, too, and followed Aang's line of vision to the tunnel.

"Hey, Sokka, can you read?"

Sokka pushed out his chest and sat up. "Well of course I can read!"

"I think someone scratched something into the tunnel, I can feel it."

Sokka entered the tunnel and crawled over to where Toph was sitting, running her fingers over the letters.

This whole time Aang was stock still, and it was beginning to worry Katara. "Aang" she prodded, "Aang, are you alright? C'mon Aang." She helped him sit up, but his eyes still stayed glued to the tunnel, and he wouldn't speak when she talked to him.

"Hey, Aang. Hey! Look at me!" She grabbed his chin and gently pulled his face away from the tunnel. "Are you okay?" she asked, this time desperately.

"I don't know yet."

Just as she was about to ask Aang 'what?' Sokka began to laugh loudly from inside the tunnel, rocking back and forth and making the plastic shake. "Katara, you had better come take a look t this!" he howled.

Katara raised an eyebrow, but crawled into the crowded tunnel none the less, only to emerge red-faced and unable to quiet her brother down. Finally, Sokka stepped out of the tunnel, a smug look on his face and as he past Aang, whispering "A&K, huh? Fastest way to a lady's heart."

Aang felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame, and he could've cried right then and there if it weren't for Katara.

"Don't you tease him, Sokka! Sure he shouldn't have carved our initials into the side of the tunnel, but it's a lot sweeter than anything you could think of doing for that Suki girl you're always babbling about!"

Katara then turned to Aang and sat down next to him. "He didn't hurt your feelings, did he?"

Aang shook his head 'no', even though it was a lie. Then he looked shyly up at Katara, struggling to meet her gaze. "You… you think what I did was sweet?"

"Sweetest thing I ever heard of." She said, right before she leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.

Aang looked up at her with those wide grey eyes again, the rest of his face covered in a blush. Then he smiled again, but he couldn't look her right in the eye when he did. He was so happy and warm inside that he wanted to give some to Katara, so he hugged her real tight.

And by the way she hugged him back, Aang thought she felt it too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group continued to visit the park, and a lot of memorable things happened there (though none as memorable _as meeting me_, Toph reminds them).

Aang was ten years old and sitting on that swing next to the old oak tree the night Katara came up to him ("What are you doing here? It's really late, Katara, you should go home") and told him she loved him for the first time.

Four years after that Katara and Aang shared their first 'real' kiss in that red tunnel, Katara's head laying right next to the _A&K _that the neighborhood cleanup department never could get out.

Two years later they sat on top of the red tunnel, saying their final good-byes as they prepared to leave for separate colleges in the morning.

That very summer Aang found Katara sitting in the tunnel and tracing _A&K_ over and over again as she cried. ("Surprise!" Hey Katara, looks like we picked the same place for vacation.") They met there every summer after.

In five more years collage was over, and Aang had took Katara to the park and sat her on that swing next to the old oak tree and told her he loved her, right before he got down on one knee and showed her the ring.

And many years later when their children were born they would take them to that very same park, and they smiled that time little Yumiko climbed on top of the red tunnel and couldn't get down.

_**Note:**__ And so the minni gaang meets Toph!_

_I know this was supposed to be Tophier, but I've been depriving you loyal readers of Kataang for so long, it just built up in my system and I had to get it out._

_This took_** forever**. _But I like it. I might even make all those little sentence things at the end into their own one-shots, if you think it's a good idea and you'd want to read them. I could call it tunnel of love snort_

_Review if you please! A special prize to anyone who can figure out what song the names of these chapters are from!_


End file.
